1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for cleaning air.
More particularly, the present invention relates to air cleaning devices in close association with toilets, for removing malodor from the air.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns retrofitting an air cleaning apparatus onto a toilet for cleaning malodorous air within the toilet bowl.
2. The Prior Art
From early times, people have considered their excremental functions private, and accordingly, have moved this event in from the open outdoors, to small closed rooms. While private, these small rooms lack the cleansing breezes of the more natural setting. Attempts have been made to compensate for this deficiency by providing windows, ventilating fans and the like. It has also been discovered that sulfur tends to counteract the offensive odor. Capitalizing on this phenomena, methods have been developed employing sulfur. Some of the simpler methods include lighting matches, candles, and even firing cap guns, although this would seem to draw unnecessary attention to the problem.
While effective, these techniques are not always possible. Many times, the toilets are placed with no access to the outside. In these situations, ducting is required to exchange fresh air with the tainted air. This can be expensive and the ventilation may be slow since the offensive odor is diffused throughout the room and generally evacuated through a small duct. This is less than ideal, since persons in the room will be subjected to the offensive odors for prolonged periods of time. Other situations which do not permit open windows or the use of matches, is in the very small rest rooms of airplanes. Obviously windows cannot be opened, and due to recent regulations, matches cannot be used. Furthermore, the odoriferous air cannot simply be vented outside the aircraft, and certainly cannot be vented into the passenger compartment.
To overcome the problems associated with venting the closed rooms, commonly referred to as bathrooms, containing the toilet, devices directly associated with the toilet have been developed which filter the malodor from the air. Typically, many of the various devices require extensive modifications to be made to the toilet, or a toilet constructed to specification in order to remove the obnoxious air. These modifications include specially constructed toilet seats with air passages, lids and/or bowls.
After the foul air has been drawn from the bowl, it is then necessary to provide treatment devices packaged in a manner which will not detract from the decor of the bathroom. No matter how attractively the exhaust and deodorizing devices are housed, they remain a distraction and are often a nuisance. Generally, these devices are not esthetically pleasing, being large bulky and positioned on the floor next to the toilet. These devices, so placed are tasteless and detract from the overall decor of a bathroom as well being obstructive. Many require an electrical outlet as a power source, which may or may not be conveniently to hand.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ventilated and deodorized toilet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for ventilating and deodorizing a toilet.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating and deodorizing apparatus which can be retrofitted onto a toilet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating and deodorizing apparatus which is adjustable to allow adaptation to substantially any toilet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating and deodorizing apparatus which may be mounted to a toilet so as to be substantially unnoticeable.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained toilet ventilating and deodorizing apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating and deodorizing apparatus which prevents substantially all of the obnoxious odors from escaping the toilet.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating and deodorizing apparatus which is easy to install and to maintain.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating and deodorizing apparatus which is self contained.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a reliable and relatively inexpensive ventilating and deodorizing apparatus for toilets.